Catboy Got Your Back (Transcript)
A transcript of Season 9, Catboy Got Your Back. Transcript #1 Connor (Narrating): '''Catboy Got Your Back. (Everyone bursts through the doors when the end of school bell rings, and Connor, Jake, Amaya, and Greg are the last ones out.) '''Amaya: '''I can’t wait for tonight’s Midnight Garden Party! It’s gonna be the most magical time of the year! '''Jake: '''Me neither; and I can’t wait to get to the park to help decorate. It was really nice of Kwazii to let us help him and the other teachers and students prepare for the party after school. '''Connor: '''And the best part is that we’ll be rewarded with some cookie samples after we’re done. Come on, I’ll race you guys there! Last one to the park is a rotten furball! (laughs as he runs off) '''Jake (laughs and runs to catch up with Connor): Hey, no fair! I wanna get there first! Wait up! Connor: '''Ha! You can’t catch me, Jake, because I’m faster than you! (picks up speed) Hahaha! '''Jake (frowns, furrows his eyebrows, and growls angrily): Oh yeah? Well, you’re forgetting something! (catches up to Connor) Connor: '''Oh, what’s that? (he and Jake pass by Humpty Dumpty who spins out of control) '''Jake (unsheathes his Mighty Captain Sword): I can fly! Connor (laughs mockingly): Oh, please! How can your sword make you fly? Jake (raises an eyebrow and smirks): Simple! (raises his sword high which starts to glow and he begins to float in the air) Haha! See you at the park, Connor! (flies off) Connor: '''Huh? (growls and runs even faster. In the park, Jake lands on his feet and Connor catches up to him, breathing heavily, and shooting an angry stare at him.) That’s not fair, Jake! You cheated! '''Jake (turns away from Connor and folds his arms to ignore him): So what? It was the only way to get here, so I win. Connor: '''No! Using your sword to make you fly was cheating, and cheaters don’t win, ya’ know! '''Jake (stomps his foot): I did not cheat. Besides, even with that super cat speed of yours, you’re still too slow to even make it to the kitty litter box! Connor (gasps and gets really angry): YOU TAKE THAT BACK RIGHT NOW, JAKE!!! I DIDN’T USE ANY MAGIC TO FLY HERE LIKE YOU DID, SO I CAME HERE FAIR AND SQUARE, AND THAT MEANS I WIN! Jake (shouts back): No you didn’t! You were only taking your time! I’m the one who won, thanks to my (raises his sword up again) Mighty Captain Sword, and you only- (Connor growls at Jake.) Amaya: '''Oh, stop it, you too. It doesn’t matter who wins. (Jake and Connor both spin around to find Amaya and Greg leaning on a tree.) '''Connor and Jake (together): '''HOW DID YOU GUYS GET HERE?!?!? '''Greg: '''Uh, we took a shortcut while you guys have been racing each other. Now come on. Let’s go help with the decorations. (As they calm down, Connor, Jake, Greg, and Amaya head through the gates to the park and find their friends hanging up decorations and preparing food. They approach Kwazii who is using his levitating magic to hang up the streamers on the trees.) '''Kwazii: '''Aye! Hi guys. Can any one of ya’ help he with the streamers? '''Amaya: '''Sure. '''Greg: '''Yeah! '''Jake and Connor (together): '''I’ll do it for ya, Kwaz! (stop and glare at each other) '''Jake: '''Hey! I said it first! '''Connor: '''No! I wanna help with the streamers first! '''Kwazii (moans in annoyance): Will you two please stop bickering and help me already? These streamers aren’t gonna hang themselves up, ya know! (Jake and Connor stop to turn to Kwazii and glare at each other as they run to the decoration box.) Jake (heads over to the box of streamers first and grabs a streamer): Me first! Connor (grabs the end of the streamer): No! Let me! (he and Jake play tug-o-war with the streamer and it rips) Both (together): '''Aah! (fall onto their bottoms) Oof! '''Jake (clutches the ripped streamer): No! (growls and stomps over to Connor) Now what have you done! Connor: '''Me?! You’re the one who ripped it, so it’s your fault! '''Amaya (she and Greg step in between Jake and Connor): '''Ugh, guys! It doesn’t matter whose fault it is! Maybe we should go help with the food, (turns to Kwazii) and um, sorry about the streamers, Kwaz. '''Kwazii: '''Oh, don’t worry about it, Amaya. I can use my Decor Dazzle to get the streamers up. Watch! (claps his paws together and the tree gets covered in streamers) There. '''Jake: Wow! (his eyes widen in amazement) Connor (folds his arms and shrugs): Meh. I could've done it better myself. (Jake angrily glances at Connor as the gang heads to the table to help with the food. At the table, they see Minnie and Daisy making some midnight punch.) Minnie (stirs the punch in the punch bowl and turns to see Jake, Connor, Greg, and Amaya coming): Oh hello, kids. Would you like to help us with our midnight punch? Daisy: Yeah. We could use some taste testers. All four kids: Oh! Yes, please! (Daisy hands each four of the kids a cup of the punch and they all take a sip.) Jake: Mmm. This midnight punch tastes great. (licks his lips) Connor: Bleh, not sweet enough. I think it needs more sugar. (grabs the sugar box and pours some into the punch bowl) Jake: What? Connor, wait! (puts his cup on the table) What are you doing? Connor: I'm just adding more sugar to the midnight punch, and the more sugar, the sweeter the punch will get! Jake: It tastes fine, Connor! It doesn't need more sugar! (snatches the sugar box away from Connor) Connor: Hey! (grabs the box away from Jake) But it's not sweet enough! It'll taste more better with more sugar. Jake: I said it's fine! (stomps his foot again) We don't need more sugar in the punch, Connor! Connor (shoots back while he continues pouring the sugar): Yes we do! Daisy (sees a sugar mountain forming in the punch bowl): Um, Connor? I think that's enough. Jake: See? I told you! Now gimme that sugar box! (reaches for the sugar box) Connor: No! I said it'll taste better with more sugar! (pushes Jake on the face) Let me finish! Jake: No! (reaches his arm out for the sugar box) I said gimme that sugar box! Connor: Never! (As the two fight over the sugar box, Connor’s hand accidentally tips over the punch bowl and the midnight punch spills all over Amaya and Greg.) Amaya and Greg: Ah! (get soaked) Daisy (gasps): Oh! Minnie: Oh! Oh, dear! Amaya and Greg (irritated): Jake! Connor! Jake and Connor: WHAT?! (their anger disappears when they saw how wet and upset their friends are then feel embarrassed) Jake (turns to glare at Connor): See? Now you know what it's like when you don't listen to me! You never should pour so much sugar! Greg (mutters after he and Amaya moan in annoyance): Here we go again. Connor: Me?! (points at Jake) You're the one who wanted your cup of punch to taste like sea water! Jake: Ugh! I told you, it tastes fine! It doesn't need more sugar! Connor: It does too! Jake (spits back): It does not! Connor: Does too! Jake: Does not!!! Connor: DOES TOO!!!!!! (Suddenly...) Amaya (jumps between Connor and Jake): Oh, enough! Both of you, stop! Greg: Yeah! This rivalry is starting to get out of hand! You need to stop it right now! Jake and Connor (stop, both glare at each other, and spin around from each other with their arms crossed): Hmmph! Amaya and Greg: Ugh!!! (Later that evening, everyone arrives at the party with their suits and gowns on. Jake, Cubby, Izzy, and Skully arrive at the gates and Connor, Amaya, and Greg arrive at the same time. Just then, Connor and Jake are shocked to find that they are wearing the same outfit.) Jake: Connor! What are you doing wearing the same clothes as I am?! Connor: What?! I didn't know you were wearing the same outfit as me! You just stole my idea what to wear tonight! Jake (growls): No, I didn't! You did, you copycat! Connor: WHO ARE YOU CALLING A COPYCAT... YOU COPYCAT?! (Jake and Connor begin to stomp toward each other, but luckily, their friends push them away before they start another fight.) Izzy (laughs nervously): Okay, Jake. I think Connor gets the point. Greg (clutches onto Conner's arm): Yeah, so does Connor. Amaya: Yeah. Come on, guys. Let’s go. Our friends are waiting for us to break the piñata. Jake (calms down): Piñata? Count me in! Connor (calms down also): Me too! (As they arrive at the park, the kids find their friends waiting for them at the piñata.) Loretta: Hey, guys! (waves at them) You're just in time. The piñata's all ready for a beating. Jake: '''Cool! I wanna break it first! '''Connor (pushes Jake aside): Out of the way, Captain! I'll show you how it's done! (halts to find a mud puddle blocking the way) Put It All Aside (Transcript) Catboy: :Even though we’ve just begun :To somehow get this mission done :How can I aim so high :When I’ve let my anger hurt everyone? :Now I feel like I’m a fake :Thinking there must be a mistake :I can’t see why he yelled at me :When I don’t know what is wrong :Oh, can I find the way? :To put it all aside? :And what is there to say :When my friends have gone away :How will I ever be the one to put it all aside? (Instrumental bridge) :I may not know exactly how I’ll do it, :But I know that I can help them :If I put everything all aside :Oh, I can find the way :To put it all aside :I’m the one that has to help save the say :And there’s nothing more to say :’Cept up, up and away :Cause I believe that I will be the one to put it all aside. :Put it all aside :Put it all aside Transcript #2 Category:Transcripts Category:Season 9 transcripts Category:Transcripts with images Category:Transcripts narrated by Connor/Catboy